


12M42S

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heat Mention, M/M, Mention of Domestic Violence, No Violence Between Chase And Jack, Omega!Jack, People As Property, Universe-Typical Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack's heat is going to burn through his suppressants this year--there's no avoiding it, no getting around it. No shortcuts or cheat codes. And to make it worse, his parents are pressuring him to get an alpha and bear pups to further the family name.  In one more year, it won't matter how much they beg--in one more year, Jack won't have to be constantly worried about them simply selling him to an alpha, instead of pressuring him to pick one himself. One. More. Year.Or so he thought.





	12M42S

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! It's nice to see all of you! Even though...I...can't...see you. Anyway. Welcome to this fic! It's based off a prompt that SageMasterofSass is also doing, so when their fic goes up, make sure you go and check it out!
> 
> If you like this fic, I'd love to hear about it in the comments below, or even over at my tumblr!
> 
> Nooooo beta ;u; just me!
> 
> Edit: 
> 
> Some of the scenes in this story could be seen as non-consensual to some readers. Please be advised that I am tagging based on the acceptable behavior in an A/B/O Universe.

 

 

“What do you mean?” 

The words were out of Jack’s mouth before he could stop them. Dr. Li, his family doctor, stood opposite him. He remained stoic, despite the horrified expression that Jack now wore. “Repeat that,” Jack demanded, voice cracking as he did so. 

“You’ve waited too long to have a proper heat,” His doctor reiterated. “These symptoms you’ve been associating with the flu are related to a delayed heat cycle—which means that this year, your body is going to burn through both your suppressants and birth control.” The doctor looked up from his clipboard, having the nerve to look apologetic. “I can write you a recommendation for several of the outstanding clinics in the area. Make sure you get a well-bred alpha and an emergency contraceptive the morning your heat subsides.” 

Jack closed his mouth, unaware that it had been open. “I…I am not checking myself into a clinic. I don’t…I don’t want a random alpha, ah. Uh,” He could feel his cheeks heating—he slipped his hands between his thighs and looked away from Dr. Li. 

Dr. Li clicked his tongue and shook his head, looking down at his clipboard and lazily flipping through several papers. “You’re twenty-three, Jack. You should be mated by now. I should be discussing the pregnancy of your second child with you, not warning you of your suppressants failing. If you’d just listen to your parents—”

“—shut  _ up, _ ” Jack snapped, yanking his arms up to cross them over his chest. “They want me to marry some alpha from a different country that I don’t know—that I’m pretty sure doesn’t even speak  _ Chinese. _ Why would I want that? While we’re on the subject, what about what I want? Does that even matter to you? Or my parents?”

The look on Dr. Li’s face told Jack all he needed to know. “Jack, you want an alpha. And you want children—every omega does,” He placed a hand on Jack’s knee, smiling at him. His smile faltered, and then he bobbed his head from side to side, as if thinking. “If you want an alpha from China, then I can talk to your parents for you. I’m sure they’d be delighted at you even entertaining the idea of having an alpha.” 

Jack threw his hands in the air. “Maybe someday I might want kids. And maybe someday I might want an alpha. But that will be my choice,” He shoved off of the hospital bed, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I even bothered.” 

“Jack, please,” Dr. Li was standing, was coming over to him—Jack made it to the door before he could, slamming it behind him with enough force to shake the frame. 

 

As soon as Jack got home to his apartment, he instantly went to his bedroom, stripped down, and flopped face first onto his bed. He buried his face into one of his pillows and  _ screamed,  _ hoping the neighbours could hear. 

“I can’t fucking stand this,” Jack seethed as he flipped over onto his back, bringing his hands up and pressing his palms to his forehead. “What part of I don’t want my parents to pick out my alpha doesn’t he understand?”  

He cracked an eye open when he heard his phone vibrate—rolling back over onto his belly he looked down at where his jacket had been tossed, crumpled into a little ball on the floor. “Who the fuck is calling me?” He muttered, reaching down and searching the pockets until he found his phone and pulled it free.  _ His mother.  _

Jack narrowed eyes. He didn’t have to answer. Say he was driving when they asked later—but like it or not, he was still his parents ward. In fact, this whole ‘alpha, no alpha’ business was a fairly moot point. At least until he was twenty-four, when the government claimed him as an independent. The only reason he  _ wasn’t  _ mated was because his parents respected him enough to let him choose—granted, they would only let him choose from alphas they picked out, but he was secretly grateful for small mercies. He was hoping it would last him another year, and then he’d be  _ really  _ free. 

“What do you want?” Jack answered moodily, gathering a pillow and shoving it under his chin for comfort. “Guessing Dr. Li told you about the whole heat thing.” He pressed his face into the pillow, trying to brace himself for whatever his mother had to say.

“Of course, darling,” Her voice was a whole load of I Can’t Believe It’s Not Bullshit. “That’s not what I wanted to discuss, but it is related—” She cleared her throat and Jack furrowed his brow as honest happiness broke through. “—but Dr. Li has told us about your interest in acquiring an alpha that speaks Chinese. Is that what this has been about, Jack?”

Jack wanted to say  _ no,  _ of course it wasn’t—but his mouth wouldn’t work. His throat tightened and anything and everything he wanted to say turned into a half-assed croak that his mom instantly accepted as a  _ yes.  _

“Honey, I am so  _ sorry,  _ I should have known. All these years, and it’s because you wanted to make us proud by mating a Chinese alpha, just like your mother. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

_ You racist cunt,  _ Jack inwardly seethed. God, he wanted to tell her off too. He wanted to scream it to her face but he couldn’t find the words. Or was it the energy? Maybe the motivation—oh no, he definitely had the motivation. 

His mother continued regardless, oblivious to the anger radiating from the other side of the phone. “Your father is overjoyed, to be honest. And we have found an alpha that you will  _ adore.  _ He’s handsome, wealthy, has a good pedigree. Your children will be  _ almost  _ as cute as mine were _. _ ” She giggled and a shiver went down Jack’s spine. 

“It’s…it’s been an hour,” Jack croaked out, looking at the clock on his bedside table. “How did you manage to find an alpha that fast?” 

“He’s been on our list for a while,” His mother explained, sounding disgustingly proud of herself. “A year or so, I’d say. Very persistent too—we’ve already called him, and he was delighted to know that we were ready to accept your dowry and have him sign the contract. We’ve sent you his dossier. You should read it, I’m sure you’ll have time. It’s very impressive, if I might say so myself—”

Jack cut through. “—wait, wait a second. Mom, did you just say you’re going to have him sign the…sign the what? The point of sale receipt for me? Your son? What about asking my opinion? Do I even get to meet the guy before you give him permission to stick his knot in me?” 

“Jackson Thomas Spicer, you will watch your language,” She snapped instantly. “Your heat is just around the corner and I can only imagine how that must be affecting you—so I will forgive it this one time.” There was warning in her voice that had Jack sagging on the bed. “We’ve gone through so much effort to pick you a good alpha, Jack. We’ve taken everything you’ve said in consideration and have added stipulations to the contract in order for you to keep your freedom.” She paused. “You are my son. My  _ only  _ son. And I have always wanted to give you the best in life, just as your father has.” 

Another pause, and then she cleared her throat. “He will be by to pick you up tomorrow morning, if everything goes to plan. You will pack tonight, and pack light. You will not fight him when he arrives.” 

“What about my other stuff?” Jack asked, voice small and as dead as he felt inside. “I can’t pack up my entire apartment—my entire  _ life  _ in a single night.” 

“Your new life is with him,” His mother replied coldly. “But I will bring up the issue when he comes to sign the contract. If he allows it, I’m sure we could arrange for your things to be delivered to his home, no doubt after your heat ends and the two of you are bonded.”

Jack stared up at the ceiling, mind already racking itself in regard to what he should pack. He almost didn’t hear his mother speak again. “Jack, are you listening?” 

“Uh, no,” Jack responded truthfully. “I’m calculating exactly how much of my gear will fit in the three suitcases I own. What were you saying?” 

She huffed audibly. “I said, I love you.” 

“Not mutual right now, mom,” He replied, dazed and slightly nauseous. “Not mutual at all.” He pulled the phone away, pressing his thumb solidly against the red, end call button. He watched and continued watching as it showed him how long he’d spent on the phone. He didn’t turn his head away until the screen shut off.  _ Twelve minutes, forty-two seconds.  _ That was all it took for him to sold to an alpha he didn’t know. This had to be some sort of nightmare, a fucked-up  _ dream.  _

And then his phone dinged. His bared his teeth at it, lips quivering and head shaking from side-to-side. 

“No. No, no,  _ no, _ ” Jack closed his eyes—the document, the dossier his mom had promised him flashed on his screen, attached in a text. Those same three words were there, staring him in the face and not letting him back down. As well as a small message that told him to dress nice.  _ Fucking typical. _ “Just one more fucking year and I would have been  _ free. _ ” He slammed the phone on the bedspread in anger, chest shaking and tears beginning to well in the corners of his eyes. 

Jack eventually managed to get to his feet after a well-deserved cry, rubbing at his eyes and staring at his phone. He began to download the document, feeling downright miserable. A flood of messages had come after the first one, some asking if he was okay, others mentioning sending over dinner, so Jack didn’t have to cook and could focus energy on packing.  _ What would you like for dinner _ ? They asked.  _ I’ll send over something from that lovely restaurant down the street that you’re so fond of.  _ He gritted his teeth, fingers clenching around his time.  _ He’ll take such good care of you, Jackie. I know you’re feeling scared and angry, but he’s such a kind, well-rounded gentleman. I’m sure you’ll get along fine.  _

A sharp knock interrupted his rage and he stormed over, yanking open the door. A friendly looking man smiled, and then frowned, and then covered his eyes in horror when he realised Jack wasn’t wearing anything. 

“Get the fuck out of here,” He growled, words more of a curse than anything else. “And get fucked while you’re at it.” He slammed the door promptly after, storming over to his couch, any shame he had burnt out by sheer anger. He had to get it out now, before—he checked his phone for the name— _ Chase Young  _ showed his not-so-ugly mug. In fact, Jack should be packing, should be doing an inventory of every goddamn thing in his apartment. 

Chase, to his credit, was _very_ handsome, just as his mother had said. Strong jaw, thick, dark hair tied in a loose ponytail. But his eyes—they were full of secrets, and Jack didn’t like secrets. Along with the basic, everyday information, was the contract that Jack wouldn’t be allowed to sign himself. Not now, not ever. He was surprised they’d even let him see it. Or that his father would, really. 

“Oh, looks like they worked in that I could keep going to school, at least,” Jack grumbled, heading to the hallway closet to pull out his suitcases. The company would be turned over to Chase, following Jack’s father’s death, but Jack would be a permanent board member. Which wasn’t what Jack  _ wanted,  _ but it wasn’t horrible. He skipped the whole bit about providing heirs and children, not particularly interested in seeing his parents attempt at policing his junk. 

Another knock interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom, scrounging up a pair of clean boxers this time. 

“What the fuck do you—” He began and opened it to find his mother on the other side. He went to shut the door immediately, but a thick-fingered, ring-laden hand stopped it.  _ His father.  _ Great. Family reunion in his apartment, with him in his underwear. “—want.” He finished quietly. 

“You weren’t answering your mother,” It was a statement phrased as a question, and it had Jack stepping backward. His mother was running her hands over him, checking him for god-knows-what. “She thought you might’ve gotten an idea or two in your head.” 

Jack looked at the two of them flatly. He rose a hand slowly to point to the suitcase in the hall, watching as his father’s eyes followed. Soon after, so did his mother’s, and her hands stilled. “I’m packing. Just like I was told you. I’m rebellious, not dumb. I know when I’ve lost,” Only now did he push his mother away, storming down the hall to grab it. “Now get out of my fucking apartment, while it’s still mine. Don’t you have some relatives to gloat to or something?” 

“Your mother’s concern isn’t the only reason we’ve come. You see, there has been a…change of plan,” Jack’s father mused, running a hand through his hair. 

“Jiang,” His mother warned, following Jack and wrapping him in a hug. The smell of flowers overwhelmed Jack, getting him to crane his head up and away from his mother.  _ Bad news, _ Jack’s mind screamed, alarm bells ringing sharply in his head. “Don’t.” 

“Nancy, he’s old enough to handle a surprise or two,” Jiang soothed, folding his arms behind his back and looking at Jack with enough pity to make him want to spit. “Aren’t you, little one?” He cleared his throat, smiling when Jack’s entire face twitched in irritation. “Your alpha wishes to take you home now.” 

Jack looked at him, eyes flicking between his mother and father. “Now? As in right now? Do I have time to get dressed or does he just want me to go like this, ready to ravish?” 

Jiang laughed, and his mother looked ready to reprimand him. “An hour,” Nancy told him gently. “I have come to help you pack what you need. And your father is here with me to send you off. We will not see you until after your heat has subsided, so it is also a time to say farewell—albeit a temporary one.” She lifted her hands and began combing them through Jack’s hair, playing with the vicious red locks so similar to her own. “My handsome son, soon-to-be mated.”

“Oh, fuck off,” He told her, batting her hands away and stumbling back. She startled at his language, and heard his father growl, low and in the back of his throat. “You can fuck off too. Let me pack my suitcase in peace.” He shambled back toward the item in question, hauling it into standing position. “It’s the last bit of peace I’m ever going to get.” 

“Let your mother pack,” Jiang ordered, and Jack was compelled to bow beneath it. “You need to make yourself presentable.” 

“Mom isn’t going to pack anything I need,” Jack whined, wrapping himself in a hug. He shamed his cowardice inwardly. “She isn’t going to grab anything I actually want to bring with me.” 

“And perhaps that’s for the best. Go, Jack.” 

Jack, head bowed in submission, went to his bedroom, muttering under his breath things he’d never let his father actually hear. His mother followed behind, black suitcase rolling behind her and creating a soft hissing noise across the hardwood. 

“Jack, is there anything special you’d like me to pack?” His mom asked as soon as they were alone. He didn’t look at her, picking through his clothes for something to wear. “Jackie, please—”

“—you don’t get to call me that anymore,” Jack stated, pulling out a nice, button-up shirt with a myriad of black and white shapes spilling across it. “Just pack whatever you want, I guess. It won’t matter. Mr. Young will probably burn it or throw it away as soon as I move in. You know how alphas are.” 

“Please don’t refer to him as Mr. Young, at least not to his face,” His mother told him, voice soft. “He’s your alpha. Refer to him by his first name or his second gender.” 

“My alpha can suck a cock.”

“ _ Jack. _ ” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll beat me into submission soon ‘nough,” Jack almost stammered, tears once again welling up in his throat. His mom’s hands were grabbing at his, trying to drag him close, to _comfort_ him. But Jack didn’t want comfort. He wanted _rage._ He yanked himself away, snarling at her. An irritated hiss rose in his throat, and she took a step back. “You know what happens to omegas like me. We don’t listen to our alphas and we get black eyes until we start. Just like dad did to you.” 

Nancy drew in a shuddering, patient breath. “Your father never hit me. Don’t you dare say such things about him. He’s an example of an excellent alpha, and one that your own will hopefully mirror.” 

“You want me to be beat half to death while my kid watches then? Or are we lying now, and just not going to talk about why you couldn’t bear after me,” Jack was grabbing slacks now, a pair that matched the black on the shirt down to the hex code. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

Jack shrugged, turning to look at her with a hopeless grin. “Because if I have to suffer, so do you,” He snapped back around to face his dresser, pretending he didn’t see the way his mother’s normal, calm façade cracked and broke away. To reveal the actual woman beneath. “So, get to packing, mom. And take this all in, because it’ll be the last time you see me as something other than a reflection of you—and every  _ goddamn _ time you see me after this, I want you to remember that you made me complacent. Every bruise, every hospital visit—it’s going to be  _ your  _ goddamn fault.” He slammed the dresser drawer shut, harder than intended, and hard enough to get her to jump.

Shaking arms slowly wrapped around him after a moment, drawing him into a hug that he didn’t want. “I love you,” His mother told him, voice soft and thick. “And I’m sorry that Jiang has skewed your vision of what an alpha is. I have done everything in my power to protect you Jack.” She squeezed him, just enough to get his breath to hitch. “I love you so much, Jackie. More than all the stars in the sky.” 

Jack laid a hand over hers, nodding. “I know. I love you too.” 

“And if that man ever has the nerve to raise a hand against you as Jiang did me, I will personally cut him limb from limb,” She whispered, voice so sweet and cold it chilled Jack to the bone. She then pulled away, trotting back over to the suitcase and staring into his closet like it held a closely guarded secret. “Come now, Jack. Tell me what you’d like packed. Even if it may face an eventual bonfire.” 

He nodded slowly turning towards her. “Everything black.” 

 

The hour flew by. Little conversation transpired between Jack and Nancy; Jack would answer simple questions but that’s where he drew the line. He refused to take the bait for any other conversation she offered. 

“If you feel uncomfortable the first evening, you have the right to deny him,” Nancy suddenly said, shaking Jack from his melancholy. He was trying to choose between two models of the same bot, only have room for one in his backpack. He turned to his mother, trying to look disinterested.

“What?” 

“I said, you’ve the right to deny him. If he tries to mate you on your first evening in his household, you can say no,” Her hand landed on Jack’s arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “He has to let you get comfortable, scent the bedroom at the least. Old alpha law.” 

Jack nodded turning away from her and shoving the more complicated one in his bag and holding the other one in his hands. “I’m not going to be able to carry this, am I?” 

“I don’t know,” Nancy answered. “And…I was trying to put off telling you, but Chase isn’t keen on you bringing the rest of your things. He’d rather you start anew.”

“Start anew?” Jack questioned as a low knock echoed through the room. He looked at his suitcase that was neatly set on his bed, zipped and ready to go. Jack leaned close to Nancy. “Do you know how long I’ve spent on some of these projects?” 

“You won’t have time for them anyway,” Nancy soothed, pulling away from him as the bedroom door opened. His father’s rings glinted in the poor bedroom lighting, getting Jack to grit his teeth. “You’ll be busy tending to other things, no doubt. Eventually children, even. When you have time to return to your projects, you’ll be bored of them—it’s best to leave them now. A clean break.” 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I fucking…okay, alright, I don’t think you understand—”

“—Jack, your alpha is here. Grab your things,” His father’s voice was rough—whether it was with agitation or pride, Jack couldn’t tell. When Jack didn’t move, his father repeated his name. “ _ Jack.”  _

“Give me one second,” Jack called, running his fingers over the model in his hands, unable to let it go. Unable to move. He flicked his eyes over to his mother, who was grabbing his suitcase by the handle and carefully plucking it from the bed. 

His mother nudged him with an elbow when she came over to him. “Come now. We don’t want Chase to think you’re scared, do we?” Jack opened to say  _ no,  _ of course not. But he was scared. He was so scared that his legs were shaking, that he was beginning to sweat metaphorical  _ bullets.  _

Jack turned his head toward the nearby window, considering it for all of a second before taking a shaky step toward Nancy. He followed her slowly, padding across the floor in his socks—when he met the door, she’d already spilled out into the living room, excitedly chatting with Jiang and whom he assumed to be Chase. 

He peeked out of the room, and then ducked back inside at the warm laugh that greeted him. “There’s no need to be afraid, little one,” An unknown voice told him. The nickname had him immediately on edge, but he stepped out into the light. 

Chase’s photo didn’t do him justice. Not in the  _ slightest.  _ The alpha was at least six and a half feet tall, with broad shoulders and a broader chest. He stood with purpose, back straight and chin held high—those yellow eyes of his were  _ terrifying.  _ They were no longer full of mystery, but were cold and flat, even though his posture and tone spoke of anything but. It was like he was having two different conversations. 

“Hey,” Jack greeted, fingers tightening around the model in his hands, “You, uh. You must be Chase.” He let his eyes fall to the floor, almost missing the way that Chase nodded in affirmation. “I’m Jack, but I guess that’s pretty obvious.” 

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Jiang prodded. “Come over here.” 

Jack did as he was told, shuffling over to stand directly in front of Chase. He hadn’t stopped shaking since he left his bedroom. Chase was looking him over with those cold,  _ cold  _ eyes. Thick fingers came up to tap at the bottom of his chin, urging it to tilt upward. 

“Beautiful,” Chase told Jack, drawing his fingers up Jack’s jaw. “A bit shy though, aren’t you?” He bent down close to Jack, faces inches apart. He was so close that Jack could feel his breath against his cheek, hot and irritating his sensitive skin. After a moment or so, he pressed a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth, getting hm to flinch. If Chase was bothered by it, Jack would never have known. “We’ll change that.” Chase whispered against his mouth, before pulling himself away to chat with Jiang and Nancy. 

The farewell that Nancy mentioned was short—a single hug from her while Chase loaded his suitcase into the car, and a nod and goodbye from Jiang. And then everything moved too fast, sending his gut roiling with the smell of leather and  _ alpha  _ as he was loaded into the backseat of Chase’s car. 

A driver was in the front seat and Jack’s heart dropped into his stomach. That meant that…

“Hello,” Chase’s voice was warm beside him as he slid into the car. Jack offered him an anxious smile, wanting to press himself against the door to get as far away as possible. Chase held out a hand for Jack, as if waiting for something. Jack regarded it for a moment before sliding his own hand into it. “Good boy.” Chase murmured, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing at his knuckles. “I’m sorry I took your toy, earlier. I will get you a new one.”

“I know I belong to you now, but I’m not a fucking pet. And it wasn’t a fucking  _ toy, _ ” Jack snapped without thinking. Realising what he’d said, he shrunk against the seats. “I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He swallowed, looking away from Chase. “…I’m sorry.” 

Chase flipped Jack’s hand over, bringing it up and pressing it against his scent gland. Jack inhaled sharply at the action, cheeks heating at the symbolic scenting. The car started soundlessly and began to pull out of the parking lot. “You are not a pet,” Chase agreed, turning his head to kiss at Jack’s wrist. “And I hope that we will be able to live amicably together, for the sake of our future pups if nothing else.” 

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t. It’s not like it’s hard for you to get what you want,” He wrapped his free hand around his torso. “I’m not going to purposefully sabotage this mating, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He felt another kiss against his wrist. 

“Not in the slightest,” Chase murmured, working his tongue against Jack’s wrist and getting him to shudder. “However, when I saw that your name was missing from the contract, I was under the assumption that you are an unwilling participant in this mating.” 

Jack shrugged. “You’d be right. I don’t want to be here, and I definitely don’t want to fuck you,” He shifted in his seat, turning back to face Chase. He looked him in the eye, lips pressed into a firm line. “I’m near my heat, you know.” 

“I am aware,” Chase replied, curling his fingers to touch them against Jack’s palm. “I am willing to wait until your heat to bond you, if you’d rather not remember it.” 

“I’ve never been mated either,” Jack told him, ignoring what he’d offered. “Ever. Never even been through a full heat, never been scented. You’re getting the full virgin package. Completely untouched.” 

Chase flicked his eyes over Jack, and Jack looked away. He could tell the information was new to him. “Never?” He asked, shifting closer, stretching his seat belt. “No one has touched you?” 

“Nope,” His mouth popped on the ‘p’. “Congratulations. I’d ask you not to break me, but I don’t think I have a choice.” Curious fingers were reaching forward, touching at his side—Jack flinched away from the searching hand. It curled around his side, easily wrapping around it. He wanted to tell Chase to stop, but Jack’s body was essentially his property now.

“And yet you flinch from my touch, as if I’m going to hurt you,” Chase muttered thoughtfully. His eyes sparked, as if remembering something. “You’ve never been kissed then?” 

“Not by an alpha, not until you in the apartment,” Jack replied, staring forward. “Only person who’s ever kissed me was my mom. And maybe my dad when I was a baby. I told you. Complete virgin package. You spent your money wisely, if you’re into that, I guess.”

Chase was quiet for a good minute or so, breath hot on Jack’s wrist. Jack turned his had to watch the scenery pass by—Chase lived in a city a town or two away, easily a two hour trip if traffic was light. Nausea and hunger fought it out in Jack’s stomach, and he regretted not taking the Thai food when he could. 

“I wasn’t aware of your inexperience,” Chase murmured. “I will be gentle with you, when we lay together for the first time.” He twined their fingers together tightly, giving Jack’s hand a squeeze. He shifted back and let their hands rest between them on the seat. “Pull over, Chen.” 

The car was pulled over to the should of the road. Chase unbuckled his seat belt, and then Jack’s. Jack jumped as knuckles brushed his side. “Come here,” He pet his lap, and Jack looked at him, uncertain. That was a whole lot of lap, and his mind ran  _ wild  _ with the things that Chase might want to do.

“What?” 

“My lap. Come here,” Chase reiterated. Jack slid across the seat, tensing when arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. It was like he was no more than child, to Chase--a leg was placed on either side of Chase’s lap, forcing him to spread a bit wider than usual.. Hands were on his belt in seconds, undoing it and getting Jack to yelp. “I’m going to touch you.” 

Jack let out a choked noise. “I…I…I’m not comfortable with—”

Chase hushed him. “—quiet,” He slid a hand up Jack’s shirt, splaying his fingers against his stomach, nails scratching at the soft roundness of it .A smile unfolded on Chase’s face as he hooked his thumb in Jack’s belly button. “You have never been touched, and I need to remedy that. Now.” His mouth was pressing against Jack’s scent gland within seconds, kissing at it and getting Jack to quiver and shake. This was going too fast. Jack wasn’t…Jack couldn’t do this, not in the back of the car. Not with an alpha he wasn’t mated to just yet. Not with the driver in the front fucking  _ seat. _ But he couldn’t say  _ no.  _

“Afterward, we will stop to get you dinner. Your parents mentioned that you were forced to skip it due to our time crunch,” The belt snapped as it was tugged free and tossed in the seat next to him. Chase’s scent was overpowering him, was overpowering every other thought in his head. He vaguely heard a door open and shut, and hoped to god that was the driver leaving.. “For now, you will get hard for me, and you will cum.” He unbuttoned Jack’s pants with ease, then began to tug them (as well as his boxers) down. 

There was a moment for pause as Chase manhandled Jack to get his pants further down, wherein he cracked a grin.. “Cute,” He teased, stroking the base of Jack’s flaccid cock with his thumb. Jack jumped at the touch, wanting to shriek but somehow having lost his ability to. “I forgot how small omega’s cocks are.” 

“It is not small,” Jack huffed, choosing to be haughty over being embarrassed. “I’m a good five inches, at  _ least.”  _ He was kind of proud of his cock—it was bigger than the average omega’s, after all. 

“Of course not,” Chase soothed cheekily, taking Jack’s cock fully into his hand. “You are small in comparison to  _ me, _ ” He corrected, eyes flashing darkly. “It is only fair, I suppose. Your body was made to take a cock, not give it. But what a cute little thing it is.” 

_ He’s doing this as a way to endear himself to you, _ Jack’s mind told him; he ignored it, placing a hand on either side of Chase’s head, tilting his head up further as Chase continued to lick at his scent gland--Jack didn’t have time to care about shit like that. A hand laid itself over his hip, tightly holding Jack in place against Chase’s lap. 

“Get wet for me,” Chase whispered against his neck. His thumb pressed against the head of Jack’s cock, getting a gasp. 

“I...I don’t know…” He swallowed, letting his head to fall against Chase’s shoulder. There wasn’t a callous on Chase’s palm, unlike Jack’s. It made the handjob simply smooth, warm, and surprisingly wet. “I don’t know how.” He whispered, wincing at his own words.

Chase cooed at him, apparently sensing Jack’s distress before he could. “Ease,” He murmured, kissing at Jack’s brow. Confident that Jack wouldn’t move, Chase moved a hand to Jack’s now bare lower back, rubbing at the tense skin. “I’ll help you, hm? Just relax.” His fingers slid lower, but Jack didn’t have time to wonder where they were going, because Chase was biting  _ down.  _ Not hard enough to scar his scent gland, but enough to get him limp and pliant in his hands. 

“You will slick soon enough,” Chase promised, voice turning mirthful. “You will slick for the first time in the back of my car.” He teased, kissing at Jack’s jaw. “How does that make you feel, hm?”

“Disgusted,” Jack wheezed out without thinking---Chase’s hand stopped and Jack cursed himself. The guy  _ literally  _ had his cock in his hands. And he was an  _ alpha.  _ He could rip it off and be none the wiser. Dying from his dick being ripped off wasn’t something he wanted to do today. 

A kiss was placed to his cheek. “Disgusted?” Chase questioned, hand beginning to stroke Jack again. “I suppose this isn’t the classiest place to have your first sexual experience. But it must be done--I’ll please you properly when we return to my manor. “

_ Why?  _ Jack asked himself.  _ Why now? Why in a car on the side of the road?  _ He winced as he felt Chase rub his cheek against Jack’s neck, scenting him.  _ Gross.  _

Jack was never a stamina man, when it came to getting jacked off. As soon as he was hard, he felt like the worst kind of one-pump chump--but Chase seemed to be delighted, bringing up his cum covered hand to show it to Jack. Even with his orgasm and the constant alpha pheromones--even with the  _ bite _ \--he hadn’t slicked. 

Chase noticed this as well, nonchalantly sticking one of his messy fingers into his mouth. Any and all colour in Jack’s face drained from it, slightly disgusted, slightly turned on. His omega was pleased, at least, and a purr started up in Jack’s chest at the display.

“Listen to that,” Chase was every bit smug as any typical alpha. Jack had some disappointing news for him. “I couldn’t make you slick, but I made you  _ purr.”  _

“It wasn’t voluntary,” Jack muttered, looking away as the alpha continued to clean his fingers. “I...I just...I’m a chronic purrer, okay? I purr at everything. Don’t think you’re special.” He brought his arms up between the two of them, crossing them across his chest. 

”A chronic purrer?” Chase asked. “What does that entail, exactly?” 

Jack cleared his throat at the question, turning his eyes back to Chase. He wanted to vomit at the content, warm expression he found there--it wasn’t that the kindness bothered him. It was that it never reached his  _ eyes.  _ “It means I purr at everything, what do you think? I...I actually purr in my sleep a lot. And when I’m happy. Or sad. Or hurt. Or anxious. It’s not an all the time thing, but I do it frequently enough.” 

“Like a cat,” Chase clarified. Jack nodded, cheeks burning. “That is....odd.” 

“Yeah, I know, no need to rub it in,” He snapped. Despite wanting to climb off Chase’s lap, he remained, unable to pull himself away from the heady scent of him. Instead of fighting it further, he decided to fall forward again, pressing against Chase’s chest and resting his nose against his collarbone. “You want any other fun facts about my biology?” 

“Hush,” Chase pressed a hand to the back of Jack’s head. There was silence for a moment, before Chase spoke again. “Is there anything you’d like me to know? Anything I need to know?” 

Jack turned his face, looking at the door opposite him. The road outside was desolate, having turned to forest sooner than he liked. “I sleepwalk? I think that’s in the paperwork though,” Chase nodded. Jack tried his best to ignore the way that he was scenting him, thoroughly bathing him in the a musky, powerful scent that made Jack want to sneeze. “Nothing else, then.” 

“I’ll make sure to keep you captive on the bed to the best of my ability,” Chase stated. Jack guessed that it was supposed to be joke, but he didn’t find it particularly funny. “Look how well you’ve calmed down.” 

“Don’t praise me because I’m too tired to get off your huge ass lap,” Jack muttered. He snuggled closer all the same, unable to find a good reason not to. Resisting his new alpha wouldn’t end well for him. “Shit, you know what? Praise me all you want. I’ll fucking take it.” 

“Language,” Chase warned, though there was no bite in it. “Let’s get your pants back up.” He shifted Jack back, smiling when he heard Jack mutter unpleasant things under his breath at having to move. “Unfortunately you’re going to have to buckle in, too.” Chase told him once he had his pants up and re-buttoned. 

Jack grunted and did as he was told, looking at the back of the passenger seat. 

_ What a great fucking start,  _ he muttered to himself.  _ Absolutely fantastic.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Toy by Netta
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
